five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Ikkaku Madarame
Introduction Personality History (Bleach manga) Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign Relationships Powers and Abilities Master Swordsman: Despite being ranked as the 3rd seat of his division, his rank does not reflect his fighting abilities, which are of near-captain level. According to Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku is the 2nd strongest man in the 11th Division. He uses a fighting style noted to be rough, but powerful, and complex movements which allow him to lunge with his sword from the left and defend with his sheath at the right, though he is ambidextrous and can switch between the two techniques. Ikkaku commonly fights with his sword held in a normal grip and the sheath held in reverse grip, showing his mastery of the two variations of sword-fighting. He uses misdirection in his attacks, and even though doing so allows for holes in his defense, he can make up for it with surprise attacks. His mastery of this skill is great enough for Renji Abarai to beg Ikkaku to train him. * Naginatajutsu Master: Ikkaku's Zanpakutō is a naginata-type weapon while in Shikai. Ikkaku uses it perfectly against other sword-type weapons. * Bōjutsu Master: Though Ikkaku's Zanpakutō is a naginata-type weapon while in Shikai, it can split apart into a three-sectioned staff and back into a naginata. While in its split form, he is highly proficient in the use of techniques similar in use to that of bo to take advantage of its versatility. High Spiritual Power: Despite being 3rd seat of the Gotei 13, Ikkaku boasts a high level of spiritual power, for a level high enough to make him a lieutenant. Shunpo Practitioner: Ikkaku uses Shunpo frequently, though he only uses it to keep up with stronger opponents so he can fight more. Zanpakutō Hōzukimaru (鬼灯丸, Demon Light): Though Hōzukimaru resembles an ordinary katana, its hilt is hollow to store a small vial of healing ointment, which Ikkaku can access by removing the hilt's pommel. Its tsuba is an oval, with what look like three small teardrops in relief on both the top and bottom end. Rarely wearing it at his side like most Shinigami, Ikkaku usually carries Hōzukimaru's sealed form in his hand to enable him to quickly access it in battle, and wields its sheath in his other hand to serve as a secondary weapon. * Shikai: Its Shikai command is "Grow" (延びろ, nobiro; Viz "Extend"). The Shikai of Hōzukimaru is unusual in that Ikkaku slams its hilt (and sometimes its pommel) into its sheath to activate it when saying the command phrase. Once released, Hōzukimaru takes on the form of what initially appears to be a Kikuchi Yari (spear) with a wax wood shaft. The pommel has a red horsehair tassel. Shikai Special Ability: Ikkaku uses the command "Split" (裂けろ, sakero; Viz "Break") to separate his naginata into its true form, which is a Sansetsukon (三節棍, Three Sectional Staff), after which the sections can independently reconnect and separate again at will. This special ability surprises his opponents when they first attack. These chains can extend a fair length, allowing Ikkaku to swing his weapon like a flail for mid-range attacks. Trivia Category:Bleach (Series) Category:Soldier Category:Soul Society Category:Soul Reaper Category:Male Category:1st Division Category:Alliance Category:Bankai User Category:Shatter Squad Category:Swordsmen Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:Military Personnel Category:Ally/Friend of an Act of Order